nsfrencoversefandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Adonis
Decurion Patricia Adonis is a Domestic Security decurion currently in service of Judicator Abbess Serena Romana. She joined the Judicators during Flight of the Polunochnaya after a botched mission on Miramar Tertius. Originally a Domestic Security guard in Camp 16, a penal labour camp on Miramar Tertius, Adonis was among the staff members corrupted by rogue Judicator Alain, who would handsomely pay all guards who agreed to set a trap for the pursuing Polunochnaya crew for when they arrived. Adonis accepted the bribe with mixed feelings, on one hand wanting to make enough money to start off a new life somewhere else, and simply out of fear of refusing an obviously corrupt Judicator. Her fears later turned out to be justified when Alain and his henchmen murdered every guard and staff member who had refused to accept the bribe. She would help lead the Polunochnaya search party arriving some two weeks later into the waiting trap. However, with the group's daring escape attempt unintentionally assisted and facilitated by a Khazard'vaari Empyreal, Adonis and her men realized that her situation was becoming increasingly precarious, the corrupt guards likely faced with execution or worse at the hands of the Order of Judicators for their treachery. Consequently, she and her decury would switch sides and join Abbess Romana against their corrupt collegues when confronted by her, requesting to be enlisted in the Order's service for whatever mission the Judicatrix was on in order to atone for their past crimes. Background Adonis was built on Lithore, a primary industrial world. Joining the Navy to earn her citizenship, she served a decade in the Navy as a marine, partaking in the Liberation of Helion Prime from the Skargh and Operation Spectral Priest, a retaliatory incursion in Skargh space among a number of lesser operations. While a good marine, Adonis never displayed the leadership qualities desired for a greater military career and was consequently being constantly overlooked for promotion, only rising to the rank of decurion in her 12 years of service. Frustrated, she eventually resigned from the Navy and opted for a career in law enforcement instead. She was consequently hired by Domestic Security, who made good use of her military expertise, deploying her on several counter-insurgency operations. Adonis distinguished herself as particularly ruthless in her treatment of captured insurgents and suspected collaborators. However, this same trait proved her undoing when doing domestic ops. After several citizens detained and brutalized by Adonis were later acquitted in their trials and consequently filed complaints against her, she was transferred to Miramar Tertius and assigned to Camp 16 as a prison guard as punishment. Since such assignment effectively meant an end to further career in Domestic Security, at best rising in rank with her prison camp staff hierarchy, Adonis unsuprisingly accepted the offer of a generous bribe from renegade Judicator Alain when he made such, hoping to make enough to be able to quit her job in DomSec and move to a more pleasant world to start anew. Personality Adonis is a cold, detached and cynical person, bitter, disillusioned and blunt to the point of rudeness. Years of service in the labour camp among the worst dregs of Sidh society and the constant brutality exercised to keep the prisoners in line have wizened and desensitized her. Adonis is deeply suspicious of everyone who is not part of her decury, having learned on ample occasions to trust no one. She maintains an extreme hatred for criminals, even if her own actions have bordered on criminality at times, and is unapologetic about brutalizing them. Adonis also firmly believes in the Word and Sidh supremacy, looking down upon humans and xenos with thinly-veiled contempt. Despite her cold, desensitized and bigoted personality, she also has a soft side, being very slow to trust but extremely loyal to those few who manage to earn that trust. She sincerely wants to atone for her past transgressions, her commitment to service in her new capacity as a Judicatorial marine in Abbess Romana's retinue being absolute.